Collision
by Seto-Nashi
Summary: What happens when childhood friendships and memories collide with heartache and deppression? A White Rose and Black Water story. YGO & Original Characters
1. Chapter 1: The tournament begins

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters.

**Claimer:** I DO own Keena and the idea and plot of this story.

* * *

Collision

Chapter One, The Tournament Begins

Be-beep. Be-beep. Be-beep. Be-bee-slam.

"Stupid alarm clock…" a seemingly large lump under piles of sheets and pillows sighed, it's arm resting on a now quiet clock. Lazily, a figure emerged from the bed, ridding it of its lump and throwing the sheets into an even bigger and messier pile. The figure in question was a female, with long silver hair that extended almost to her knees, and bright blue eyes that, although clouded with sleep, seemed to sparkle. She moved across the room towards an open door that led to a bathroom.

"Why on earth did it wake me up this early, anyways?" she said, washing her face with a soft cloth and looking in the mirror, focusing mainly on the two cat ears that protruded from the top of her head. They were silver, like her hair, and were almost completely covered in the massive amounts of tangles and knots on her head. It was while she was examining herself that her radio turned on, as it always does after a certain amount of time when it's been turned on snooze.

_"Well, it's a beautiful day here in Domino City, a perfect day for the exciting Battle City Tournament to begin. But more about that after the weather."_

"Crap! The tournament!" she screamed, running back into her room and changing from her light blue pajamas into a bright red tank top, and an equally bright red skirt. She then advanced to the hallway, grabbing her dual disk and hairbrush as she left her room, and slipped on bright red cowboy boots. In her haste, she almost left without her hat, something she's done only once in her life, and that almost got her thrown into a lab. The world isn't kind to people who are different, especially to people who happen to have animal ears.

It was getting late, and Kaiba was undoubtedly going to announce the start of the tournament any minute now. Pounding her feet on the pavement, the girl ran towards the enormous crowd that was gathered around the central part of the city. Realizing that she was now close enough to hear anything that might be said regarding the tournament, she slowed her pace, her breath fast and heavy from the long run.

"Greetings dualists. Welcome to Battle City."

"Where…is he?" she questioned, looking around frantically for the source of the voice that was emanating over her. She knew that voice so well, but she couldn't find the voices owner: Seto Kaiba. Just then, a shadow fell over the crowd, engulfing her as well. When she looked up, she saw a blimp with an all-too-familiar face glaring down at her.

"It's time to put your dueling skills to the test. I hope none of you entered my tournament looking for friendly competition. Battle City's going to be an all out war."

"_Not a problem. I gave up on friendly competition years ago. I came here to win."_ She thought, trying her best to put her words into something that Seto himself might say.

"Before my Battle City Tournament begins, I thought I'd let you all know what you're in for, in case you want to back out now. Let's begin with my new duel disks. Every one who I decided was good enough to enter received one. With it, you can duel any time, anywhere, and they contain a tracking chip that allows me to watch every move you make."

"Quite extreme, aren't we Seto?" She whispered to herself, the corners of her mouth frowning a bit.

"Next, let's talk about the most important tournament rule. The loser of each duel is required to fork over their rarest card to the winner. If you don't have the guts to risk losing your precious cards, then I suggest you forfeit now."

"My rarest card? But that card…was given to me from a very special person. I can't afford to lose it, no matter what. I know I can win, even without it's help, but…"

"And, anyone who's foolish enough can challenge me to a duel, because I'll also be competing in this tournament."

_"I figured as much. That's the main reason I entered this tournament, to duel you, Seto."_

"But don't get your hopes up, because I intend to win, and there's one duelist out there I can't wait to defeat. And speaking of winning, only the eight best duelists will make it to the final round, and these finals will be held in a hidden location."

"I see, so there's more to this tournament then just showing up at a stadium." She said, pitying the fools around her that were gawking at this new information. They seemed to be too blind to notice that Seto wasn't finished explaining, and that it would all make perfect sense in a few seconds.

"In order to find the finals, you'll need these locater cards. You've each received one with your duel disk, but don't get too excited, because one's not enough. You'll need six of them to make it to the tournament finals."

"Alright, six locater cards, got it." She hummed, sounding as though Seto could hear her, "I think I've been listening for long enough. I'm hungry anyways, so sorry if I don't stay to listen to what you have to say. I'm sure I'll figure it out."

Leaving the rest of Kaiba's words to float around behind her, the girl started looking around for a restaurant, as she had not eaten yet this mourning and was starting to regret leaving in such a rush. As fate would have it, she chose to eat at the same restaurant that, unbeknownst to her, a rare hunter was sitting at.

"Hey freak! I knew I'd find ya." Someone yelled. The girl looked up to see a young blonde arguing with a much older man in long, dark robes. At first she didn't pay to much attention, but then she heard something that peeked her interest.

"Listen, you've got my Red Eyes Black dragon, and I want it back!" the blonde shouted, pointing his finger at the man like it was going to make him explode.

"_A Red Eyes?" _she thought, a small grin growing on her face, _"Now that's a card that peeks my interest. I wonder if he'll win it back…if he doesn't, I just might have to challenge this robed freak."_

She continued to watch the two argue, all the while munching on her toasted bagel and sipping on her coffee. It turned out that the blonde's friend, who she recognized as Yugi Moto, was the one who was going to duel the 'rare hunter', as they had called him. She watched with curiosity, for she had never actually watched Yugi battle. She had heard a lot about him from the press, but seeing him duel in real life was amazing. She had thought he had cheated to beat Seto at Duelist Kingdom, but she now saw that she was wrong.

Still, there was something about him that confused her, although she didn't know what. However, she did know, thanks to the conversation the two males were having right beside her, that little Yugi now held two rare cards, the Dark Magician and the Red Eyes Black Dragon. She already had a magician in her deck, one more powerful then his, but the Red Eyes intrigued her. She had always been a fan of dragon cards.

"Hey, you two." She said, paying for her bill and then walking over to the spot where the two males now stood, "I hear that you guys have some rare cards. How about letting me see one?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. R&R, and I'll give you a cookie. 


	2. Chapter 2: Red eyes, red wings

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters.

**Claimer:** I DO own Keena and the idea and plot of this story.

* * *

Collision

Chapter Two, Red Eyes, Red Wings

Yugi had won his first match of the day, and had also retrieved Joey's Red Eyes from the rare hunter. Joey had even let him keep his dragon, for when they battle Marik. They had been talking about that until a young girl came up to them.

"Hey, you two." She said, placing her hands on her hips once she stood beside them, "I hear you guys have some rare cards. How about letting me see one?"

"Come to see my all powerful deck, have ya?" Joey arrogantly replied, crossing his arms and throwing his nose high into the air.

"What my friend means to say is, who are you?" Yugi asked, "My names Yugi, and this is Joey."

"My name's Keena." She answered, shaking Yugi's hand, "I just wanted to know if I could take a look at that Red Eyes you just won, I'm what you might call a dragon fan."

"I've had bad luck with letting people see my cards in the past." He sighed, looking down and frowning slightly, "But if you promise you won't steal it, rip it, or try anything like that, I'll let you see it."

"Don't worry, I'm one of the honorable duelists. I don't believe in steeling cards, and I definitely don't believe in ripping them. That's just sick." Keena responded, "The only way I'd take someone's cards is if I won them in a duel."

"Well, you seem trustworthy enough." He smiled, retrieving the Red Eyes from his deck. Keena took it when it was offered to her, and had to stifle a sigh. She had a Red Eyes already, and was looking for a certain kind. Needless to say, this wasn't the one she was looking for.

"It's a powerful card, a good card to have in one's deck." She said finally, handing the card back to him.

"You seem disappointed." Joey commented, trying to see her eyes from under the brim of her large, red cowboy hat. She looked up at him and smiled, then started to go through her own deck. Half way through, she found the card she wanted and held it up for them to see.

"You already have a Red Eyes?" Joey shrieked.

"Yes, but I'm looking for a rare version of it."

"Rare version? What kind of version?"

"One that has dark crimson wings." She sighed, putting the card away.

"What? But how's that possible?"

"It's kind-of like a glitch in a video game. When the Red Eyes card was made, one of the cards was printed wrong, and ended up with crimson wings."

"What does that have to do with the card's power? That's why you're after it, is it not?"

"The wings weren't the only things printed wrong." She turned away; ready to leave when she was done explaining, "It gained a special ability."

Before they could ask any more questions, she was gone. She didn't like being around certain people for too long, as they would start to see the cat-like look in her eyes and attitude. There had been only one person that had ever accepted her for who she was, who had been her friend.

_"Seto... I promise you, I will make it to the finals and duel you. That way, when you win, my rarest card will finally be back in the hands of its rightful owner." _

* * *

Second chapter! W00T! I know the title's suck, but bear with me on that. ; Thankies to my first reveiwer, Tinea! Have a cookie! gives cookie

Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
